


Are You Bored Yet?

by bradleybakers



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, Spideychelle - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, petermj, spider-man homecoming
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradleybakers/pseuds/bradleybakers
Summary: “Will you tell the truth so I don’t have to lie?”





	Are You Bored Yet?

Michelle Jones had never been much of a somebody. She’d always been off to the side or in the background, she was never important to anyone, not even her parents. 

Since her entire life had been like this, she’d gotten used to the idea. She’d quite liked the idea, honestly; she never had to ask any questions or tell her life story. Because truly, no one cared. 

So you can imagine her surprise when Peter Parker tells her that he’s in love with her. And you can also probably imagine her disbelief. In love? She’d never been cared for by anyone, let alone loved. 

This is how she came to the conclusion that Peter Benjamin Parker, her boyfriend of three years, was a liar. To be fair, she already knew he was a liar. He lied to her for the first six months they were dating about being spider-man, and he lied for the first year before that. So it wasn’t hard to believe that he lied about loving her, as well. 

And it’s not that she thought she was unlovable, she thought she was a pretty good person, if she was being honest. It was the idea of someone being in love with her, and staying in love with her. No one ever stays, they get bored. 

Just as every normal human is taught to, they use you until you can’t provide for them anymore, and then they leave you stranded in the parking lot of an abandoned building in the middle of Queens with no one around to hear you cry for help...not that she’s experienced that. 

—

Michelle goes on believing Peters lie for a solid three months, until Peter asks her to move in. 

It happens on a Tuesday, on Peter’s couch, in his one bedroom apartment in the middle of Queens. Her legs are tangled with his and he’s watching some stupid reality TV show that Michelle would rather die than watch, so she’s reading. 

Peter turns to look at her, “Hey, Em?” (His nickname for her; which she loved more than anything in this world, but she’d never tell you that) 

“Mhm?” She didn’t look up from her book. “I was thinking last night, and I know this might seem sudden and you might think I’m moving too fast-“ He started, and Michelle knew what was coming. So she stood up, to make a point, of course. Not because she was beginning to sweat profusely or something like that.

“Look, Peter.” She cut him off before he could even begin, “I think you’re a great guy, and you know I care about you. But if you’re about to ask me to marry you, then I think we-“ 

“What? No! God, No!” His eyes widened as he sat up straight. “I mean, not that I don’t want to marry you! But not right now. “ He was about to ramble. She could feel it coming, so she sat back down and braced herself. “I just- I was going to ask you to move in, with me, you know? You’re practically here all the time already and I figured it would just be so much easier if you stayed here. Plus, you wouldn’t have to worry about me at night, because you’d be-uh here, you know?” 

This was way too much for her to take in this early in the day, even though it was only 1pm. “Move in?” She raised her eyebrows at him. He looked at his hands, she could tell he was nervous. “Well, yeah. But only if you want to.” 

“Peter,” She placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. “Are you bored yet?” and although it was just a question, Michelle felt like a weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. 

Peter shuffled around and stuttered for a bit before finally getting out real words, “Uh, What?” apparently his genius brain couldn’t comprehend boredom. 

“Of me.” She put her arms down but remained staring at the floor. “Are you bored of me yet? I mean, honestly. You’ve known me for almost four years, spent after school hours with me at decathlon from sophomore year to senior year, I’m here all the time, and now you want me here every day? You want me here even more than I’m already here?” 

He was visibly confused, She’d never spilled this much on him at one time. “Y-yeah?” He moved closer to her, and to her dismay, she wanted him to stay there. “I mean, you’re my girlfriend, yeah? And I love you, why wouldn’t I want to spend every day with you?” 

She tilted her head ever so slightly, just to be able to see his face. And god damn those stupid puppy eyes. “Because!” She ran her hands down her pants as she stood up. “You’re Peter Parker! A genius, A kind person, A fucking superhero. And I’m just-I’m me. I’m a smart ass and I dissociate too much and I’m not good enough for you!” Michelle Jones doesn’t cry, she doesn’t. But let’s say, hypothetically, this time she did. 

“Em, that’s bullshit.” His voice remained calm, which somehow made her angrier. “You’re better than good for me, you’re the best person there is for me! You’re a smart ass, I’m a stupid genius-“ He was standing now, too. “That’s an oxymoron, you moron.” He threw his hands up, “See?! That doesn’t work with anybody else!” And, for the first time- ever, Michelle giggled. “You’re an idiot.” 

“An idiot who you want to move in with?” He grinned at her. “Peter-“ she sighed. “I said only if you want to!” He immediately started to defend himself, which was unnecessary but I guess if you’re a nerd, it’s kind of a default. 

“I want to. I do,” She looked him in the eyes for the first time during the past 10 minutes. “But how long until you get bored of me, Huh? How long until you become like everybody else?” She was going to cry again, dammit she was going to cry again. 

“A lifetime.” He declared. And man he was an idiot, but he was an idiot who she fell in love with.

—

It will be three more months until she finally tells him that though, and he will kiss her and tell her that she didn’t have to say anything, he knew all along. 

He didn’t mind waiting though, and Michelle was thankful for that. Because he waited another year to marry her, and another two until they had spiderlings. 

The idea of people getting bored of her didn’t bother Michelle anymore, because she had a family of people who would never get bored of her to remind her just how loved she was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so no one bully me please, I know it isn’t good but I got bored and wanted to write something.


End file.
